


No underwear, huh?

by betweenyouandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Engaged, Himym inspired, M/M, Narry - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenyouandi/pseuds/betweenyouandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What? I’m just sitting here, wearing my ring, my beautiful ring….” He says innocently. “Kind of makes wearing other stuff seem wrong…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>or just another silly narry drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	No underwear, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> once again inspired by one scene from HIMYM ... been watching it way too much

“It’s so beautiful.” Niall sighs, dreamily, and keeps staring at the new engagement ring on his finger. It fits perfectly and weighs just a right amount. Reminds him, he’s officially taken now, about to be someone’s husband soon. 

“Hmm?” Harry hums, from across the dining table, glancing up and meeting his fiance's eyes for a brief moment.

He gives him a fond, full on loving smile, before forcing his focus back on the pile of law books spread on the table in front of him. 

There’s this one exam on Monday morning that he can’t in any circumstances fail and it’s been stressing Harry out of his mind lately. He’s made a decision to focus on studying, and only on studying, this weekend.

But it’s easier said than done though. See, ever since Harry got on one knee and proposed Niall, his long-term boyfriend of four years, the blonde’s been acting, well, extra-affectionate towards him. 

Like now, for example, Niall’s giving Harry an innocent smile, meanwhile his foot keeps mindlessly rubbing against Harry’s under the table. 

“Baby, no.“ Harry says in a low voice that’s meant to be a warning. It doesn’t work though, doesn’t sound at all intimidating, or stern for that matter. 

Niall just laughs, smirking. “What? I’m just sitting here, wearing my ring, my beautiful ring….” He says innocently. “Kind of makes wearing other stuff seem wrong…” 

Harry looks up, shaking his head incredulously.

“Like my shirt. Kind of don’t want to wear my shirt anymore.” Niall continues, with fake innocence. “Or underwear… Oh, that’s right. I’m not wearing any.”

Harry shuts one of his books with a loud bang and gives a long, curious look at Niall. “No underwear, huh?” 

“Not even slightly.” Niall smirks, knowing he’s caught Harry attention and is getting what he wants.

“So, you’re going commando?”

Niall nods, then jumping a bit, as Harry’s chair shrieks against the floorboards when he stands up abruptly. He extends a hand to his fiance, to Niall, who’s looking at him and his hand with questioning yet excited eyes. 

“We have to make it quick though.” Harry tells him, dragging the blonde towards their bedroom. “I have a 25-page paper on constitutional law due Monday and I’ve barely started. So, no cuddling.”

Niall snuggles under his arm, sighing into a kiss he presses to Harry's mouth. “I’m one lucky boy.”

\--

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for checking this out x


End file.
